yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Gecko
Adrian Gecko, known in the Japanese version as Amon Garam (アモン・ガラム Amon Garamu) is a new student hailing from East Academy (East School) who enters Duel Academy (Duel Academia) in the third year. Reserved and secretive, Adrian is a neutral character whose actions seem to only serve the Gecko Family and himself. His given name in the Japanese version is derived from an alternate spelling of the name of an Egyptian air deity, Amun. In the Japanese version, the older Adrian is voiced by Saichouya, while in flashbacks, the younger Adrian is voiced by Saori Terai. Character biography Adrian is the eldest son of the Gecko Family (Garam Group; ガラム財閥 Garamu Zaibatsu in the Japanese version), which has considerable influence over the world's petroleum, heavy chemical industry, and information technology. In the Japanese version, possessing a flexible intellect capable of immediately dealing with any opponent, he takes a highly philosophical approach as a duelist (once quoting René Descartes "Cogito ergo sum" to express the meaninglessness of passionate battles such as the Survival Duels (Dis-Duels) announced by Professor Viper {Professor Cobra). Abandoned by his father when he was young, Adrian developed an inferiority complex that convinced him that he had nothing left to live for. He observed the sky and awaited death, but was one day adopted by the Gecko Family which intended for him to become its heir in light of the family's failure to produce a biological child to fill the position. However, when a son named Shido was at last conceived, Adrian grew jealous of his younger brother (in the Japanese version, he contemplates killing him), but chose to continue working diligently for his sibling's sake. From the outset of the third year, Adrian works undercover to learn more about Viper's plot. He is eventually approached by Viper himself, who threatens to return him to East Academy if he refuses to Survival Duel. Suspecting that he will set the Bio-Band (Dis-belt) energy absorption level on maximum—which can cause death—for his scheduled duel, Adrian invites Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students to a party to participate in Dis-Duels with one another, intending to overload Viper's project. As he leaves the Obelisk Blue dormitory, however, Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) lifts him off the ground by helicopter, challenging him to a duel. Intrigued by Chazz's determination stemming from his time at North Academy, Adrian reveals the hellish past that he too has suffered. Despite this similarity, he concludes that Chazz is "nothing special," and although he wins the duel, the energy absorption level on his Bio-Band was not minimized enough to prevent him from collapse. After recovering from the duel, Adrian infiltrates Viper's hideout. The two spar for ownership of a certain card that Viper possesses, of which the Gecko Group holds interest, but the spirit within the Survival Duel energy chamber restrains Adrian just as he seems to gain the upper hand. Managing to temporarily short circuit the facility’s power source, Adrian escapes and finds the machine responsible for Survival Duel energy absorption, but succumbs to the darkness of his heart and chooses not to shut it down. While trapped in the alternate dimension along with Jaden Yuki and company, Adrian teams up with them to fight off the duel zombies, but mysteriously erases a file about him while on a Gecko submarine, trying to get medicine for an ill Blair Flannigan. On numerous occasions, he meets Marcel who was possessed by Yubel. Asking Yubel why it didn't choose him to use its power, Yubel mockingly replies that Marcel had an unexpected and greater darkness in his heart at the time. Enraged over this, Adrian continues to monitor Yubel and ends up stranded in the alternate after Yubel is defeated by Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. Adrian later reappears after the fall of Haou the Supreme King with his left arm in the same twisted condition as Professor Viper's when he was working with Yubel. Voice/Mannerisms Adrian is a more serious and philosophical individual in the Japanese version than his more jovial and fun-seeking English counterpart. Deck Adrian plays a Cloud Deck, composed of Cloudian (雲魔物 クラウディアン ‘’Kuraudēan’’) monsters. His cards take advantage of a unique set of abilities, including monster destruction via Fog Counters and Direct Damage. The summoning speed of his monsters is strengthened by Summon Cloud and Big Summon Cloud, which allow him to instantly call forth his Cloudians as long as they are in his hand. In desperation, he can also activate Wonder Cloud, removing almost all his cards from play to draw more cards. His signature card, Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, is capable of shifting the battle positions of all his opponent's monsters the moment it strikes. After making his reappearance in the alternate dimension after Haou the Supreme King is defeated, he adopts Yubel's Exodia cards and focuses on the gathering of the pieces of Exodia. Gecko, Adrian